Bestias del Walhalla
by Nokturne Kali-666
Summary: Esta es la version en español de Walhalla's Beasts.Aquellos que la estaban esperando,leanla.Aquellos que no, descubranla.Notaran que he corregido algunas cosillas desde que lo subi...agrege mas cosas(cuando no...) LEAN Y CRITIQUEN!
1. Prologo

**STORY DATA**

Nombre de la Historia:Bestias del Walhalla

Capitulo:Prologo n°:0

Genero:Aventura-Sobrenatural

Seccion: Anime, Beyblade

Por:Panther-Of-Kali

Censura:PG-13

Razones de Censura:Es muy literato...hay que saber mucha lengua y confio en el sistema de educacion, para que entiendan lo que digo en el texto!!!  
Recapitulacion:...que,esperabas leer algo aqui,no?  
****

**Hay una pregunta que te invade desde hace rato, que no te permite dormir...que hace que te despiertes a las tres de la mañana del domingo preguntandote porque carajo hice la version en español de Walhalla's Beasts?**

**Bueno, lo hice por varios motivos.**

**Primero, es muy comodo escribir en mi propia lengua...ando mal en ingles!**

**Segundo, al escribir en español, puedo darte mayores detalles y hasta puedo escribir cosas mas largas o mas completas que la version en ingles(La version en ingles es mi favorita, pero esta lo es aun mas).  
Con lo rica que es la lengua española realmente me da algo de verguenza que los jovenes andemos por ahi, como unas idiotas larvas del clasico sorete medio pelo argentino, segun dijera Enrique Pinti, gritando cosas como 'Pibe Chorro!' o cosas por el estilo...**

**¿O sea, para que carajo el gobierno se encarga de tu educacion si vos sos mas analfabeto que un pescado?  
Para eso te hacen leer obras de literatura barata,creo: Ni siquiera los libros de lengua se caracterizaron de tener mucha cultura.**

**Las frases son muy vacias generalmente y esto me hace enojar y decir 'VAMO MENEM!'...no mentira,en realidad me pone mal saber que soy la unica chica de la clase de mi escuela que leyo sobre mitologia de todo tipo...o sea, me siento como si estuviese en medio de un monton de japoneses con camaras y estuviesen gritando...**

**¿No me estaran insultando?,¿Que hatawata que cosa? Pero vayase a la reconcha de su madre...por las dudas.**

**Bueno eso es ser inculturoso(Y tambien irrespetuoso, pero bue, no se puede pedir todo,no?).**

**Con esta version espero enseñarle algunos cuantos que la mitologia es buena, porque representa el pasado de un pais...pero estas son mis leyendas y esta es la mitologia que estoy creando...**

**Bueno, pasemos a una pregunta que tiene que estar dominando tu cerebro vacio de pelusas que tenes...Sorete medio pelo argentino...je,aguante Enrique Pinti!  
**

Primero quedras saber que demonios es el Walhalla.  
Segun la mitologia nordica, el Walhalla es el palacio de los dioses nordicos, llamados Ases o Asen.  
El recinto del Walhalla estaba rodeado por una fortaleza inexpugnable, Walgrind,la Cerca de los Muertos, cuya astistica cerradura ningun mortal podia abrir.Luego de pasar la puerta se debia pasar por la selva Glasir,cuyos arboles brillaban con el resplandor del oro.  
El lobo y el águila-los animales del campo de batalla escandinavo-adoranaban el frontispicio.  
La decoracion del interior tenian tambien un aspecto belico:Lanzas por vigas y el tejado formado de rodelas y adargas.  
Siempre vigilado y mantenido ardiendo estaba el fuego sagrado en medio sala.Durante el dia la sala era desierta y vacia, pero muy de mañana venian los einherios(guerreros) y luchaban entre si hasta vencer o morir,como si peleasen en la tierra.  
Poseia quinientas cuarenta puertas,que podia permitir la entrada de ochocientos guerreros en linea de frente.  
El dueño de semejante palacio era el gran dios Odin.  
Odin es la sabiduria suprema que se puede alcanzar(si conocen las runas, sabran que la runa Odin es bastante controvertida y compleja, no siendo un camino pero significando mucho)  
Sabio,bueno, amable, tan espiritual que no necesitaba comer y solo se alimentaba de vino.En su trono, al lado, se echaban obedientes los lobos Geri y Fenris.  
Y para poder vigilar todo su reino, enviaba a sus dos cuervos,Munín(memoria) y Hugín(pensamiento) a recorrer todos los paises e interrogaran a los vivos y a los muertos cada mañana.Los dos cuervos,posados cada uno en un hombro, le contaban al oido todo lo que habian visto y escuchado.  
Segun se cuenta,Odin ofrecio uno de sus ojos para obtener toda la sabiduria y colgo durante nueve dias y nueve noches del fresno Ygdrasil, herido con su propia lanza, esperando que alguna persona viiniese a ayudarle.  
Al darse cuenta que habia tierra cerca de sus pies las atrajo hacia si y se vio librado rapidamente por una fuerza magica.  
Inmediatamente Mimir le hizo beber un poco de hidromiel y Odin, despues de realizarse su resurreccion,empezo a mostrarse sabio en palabras y fecundo en obras utiles.  
Tenia por esposa a la diosa Friga, la tierra, con la cual tuvo a Thor,el trueno.  
Y he aqui donde empieza la otra historia, la historia de las Columnas de Thor y un Anillo que corrompio un rey...je,como el señor de los Anillos,eh? Pero el anillo no aparece en la historia...todavia.  
Veamos esta detallada historia( En la version inglesa solamente leyeron un bosquejo bastante tosco de la historia):

Cuando la tierra era joven un grupo de Einheiros volvio hacia la tierra, montados en corceles y portando sus armas, cabalgando hacia las regiones frias de Rusia.

Estas regiones eran totalmente parecidas a las regiones heladas de Europa y era confortable para los Einheiros.

Sus construcciones eran enormes, magnificas y brillantes. Torres, palacios, castillos y hasta ciudades enteras.Pronto la raza de los Einheiros poblo una parte considerable de Rusia y Kamchatka, junto a algunas islas del Polo Norte.Por supuesto, estas tierras estaban habitadas antes por elfos,enanos y magos que odiaban a los Einheiros.

Las tierras habitadas por los Einheiros poseeia sus enemigos.  
Uno de estos era el codicioso y maldito enano llamado Mait o Maít.Esta criatura era decrepita, mala hasta la pequeña medula enana y ademas era habil en la fabricacion del Oro de Enano, que es conocido por ser sumamente magico.(Casi todos los objetos heroes y dioses de la mitologia Nordica estaban hechos con Oro de Enano)

Maít no tuvo mejor idea que la siguiente: Hacer un anillo que controlase al usuario y no el usuario al anillo.

Maít deseaba destruir toda Laurinador y principalmente la hermosa ciudad de Minas Anor, donde reinaba provisionalmente Sigel, hijo de Odín.

Solamente estaba el problema de con que oro hacerlo, ya que el oro enano no poseia esa facultad ni tampoco el elfico o el magico, inclusive el del infierno.

Habia un oro tan corrupto y malefico para aquel anillo...el oro del dragon Edfár.

Edfár era un dragon que odiaba a los Einheiros por el placer de odiar algo y tambien porque estos eran molestos para el.

El dragón poseeia una gran y enorme mina de oro de su propiedad.El oro que salia de aquellas minas era brillante y hermoso...pero corrompia a aquel que se pusiese algo hecho con aquel corrupto metal.

Habia grandes cantidades del malefico oro a los pies de Edfár, quien estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar a aquel que quisera destruir a los Einheiros o a los humanos.

En sintesis, Edfár era un verdadero hijo de su maldita madre.

Solamente el fuego del dragon podia fundir su oro y Edfár y Maít empezaron a derretir el oro y a preparar la moldura.

Un mago llamado Pifarsh o Perfásh ayudo a los dos codiciosos monstruos y los tres forjaron anillos de poder, pero poder que corrompia.

Los primeros en caer en ellos fueron los cuatro reyes enanos, quienes habian expulsado hacia tiempo a Maít.Solamente tres cayeron, el ultimo hizo que un dragon se tragase el anillo apenas supo de lo de sus compañeros.

Los segundos fueron para los hombres, por aquel entonces estupidos y codiciosos.

Nueve reyes humanos cayeron bajo las Sombras y se corrompieron lentamente, hasta que se les asesino o se mataron.(Cuando Rhin se corrompio, aprisiono a aquellas almas perdidas en cuerpos de metal y los convirtio en sus nueve servidores)

El tercero fue Haegl, el hermano de Rhin, hijo de Loki, rey de Draugsendor(por aquel entonces Draugsendor se llamaba Nimlassendor, Tierra de la Hoja Blanca, que paso a ser el nombre de la antigua region de Aldador,Tierra del Arbol).

Ya estaban a punto de mandar a Rhin uno, cuando sucedio lo que estaba previsto que sucediera:

Apenas vio el anillo terminado, Perfásh se lo quedo, maravillado por su brillantez y poder.Pero Edfár tambien lo deseaba y mato al mago.Estaba Edfár a punto de adueñarse de aquel anillo cuando Maít, con una espada enana magica, le atraveso el corazon.

Maít no salio ileso: Las llamas de Edfár dejaban quemaduras que llevaban a la locura por el dolor.Antes de matarse Maít envio el anillo hacia Nimlassendor para Rhin.

Apenas puesto el anillo, Rhin se corrompio y su hermano Haegl codiciaba aquel tesoro.

Pelearon y pelearon, pero Rhin gano, convirtiendo a su hermano en lobo gracias al poder magico del anillo.

El anillo pronto se introdujo dentro de la piel de Rhin y se deslizo hasta el corazon como un gusano.Y alli se quedo el objeto, prendido al corazon y corrompiendolo en odio y mentiras hacia su entonces aliado, Sigel.

Una tremenda guerra se desato y pronto todas las tierras, desde Aldador hasta Anorendor se mancharon de sangre.

Millares de lobos, todos los dias y las noches, salian de Nimlassendor como torbellinos o maremotos de colmillos y rabia, de pelaje y fauces sedientas de sangre.

El anillo pronto dejo de servir para Rhin, tan corrupto como para usar algo tan corrupto como el.Rhin lo destruyo y se convirtio en una sombra, una bestia deforme que recordaba a los primeros tres en caer: La codicia de Maít, la maldad e ira de Edfár...y la poderosa magia de Perfésh.

Pero hubo un problema: Rhin no solamente atacaba a Sigel, sino tambien a los otros pueblos.

Esto hizo que los elfos, los enanos, los humanos, los magos y los Einheiros se unieran bajo la runa de Sigel y luchasen contra la corrompida Nimlassendor.

Sigel no mato a Rhin, sino que lo encerro en Minas Gaur, Torre del Hombre lobo.Alli le encerro junto a Haegl y rodeo al pais de Nimlassendor con enormes e impenetrables montañas.Hizo una gran puerta que ningun mortal, inmortal o dios podia habrir, llamada Amarth Annon,Puertas de la Destruccion.Las tierras dentro de aquellas montañas se las llamo Draugsendor,Tierra de Lobos.

Pero las cadenas que habian encadenado a Rhin y a Haegl pudieron romperse y Rhin construyo una enorme puerta llamada Draugs Annon, Puerta de los Lobos.Lobos y demas bestias corruptas salian como maremotos desde las puertas y se dispersaban para espiar o para atacar algun pueblo.

Sigel controlaba a los lobos por medio de sus guerreros y su cuerno de caza, Nimras, en cual producia valor al guerrero, pero temor al enemigo.

Las tierras de Laurinador se dividieron en varias provincias o tierras con distintos nombres y la mayor parte de los Einheiros se fueron, talvez porque se dieron cuenta de que aquellas tierras se habian corrompido y no podian vivir mas alli.

Odin mando a su nave Slidbladnir y una flota de drakkars para llevarse a aquellos que deseasen irse de Laurinador.Aquellos que se quedaron vivian en Galadendor,Tierra de Luz.Luego el dios Odín construyo unas enormes murallas insuperables e imposibles de trepar o romper que llamo Celeb Ram, Muro de Plata.Solo habia una entrada, que llamo Las Columnas de Thor.

Alli construyo una estatua de si mismo con materiales preciosos para vigilar aquellas Columnas.Esta estatua era magica y no permitia la salida de nadie ni tampoco la entrada de alguien.

La muralla protegia las tierras de Laurinador,Draugsendor,Carandor,Mithdor,Nanendor,Ruthendor,Fuínendor,Nimlassendor(Antigua Aldador),Annabonendor,Narendor,Amonendor,Galadendor,Astdor,Nogothdor,Orodendor,Helegendor,Rochbenendor.Vanwador,Duinendor,Ithilendor y Anorendor de los humanos que quedaron del otro lado, los rusos.

Sigel fue gratificado con Minas Anor y Laurinador(Por ese entonces no poseia tierra alguna, simplemente resulto ser un rey de suplencia) de parte de los Einheiros.

Pero un dia, Maeél, hijo de Maít, paso las Columnas de Thor con un objeto hecho con el oro de Edfár...un prendedor con rubies pequeño pero hermoso.

Maeél murio en el frio y un soldado encontro este prendedor.El soldado pertenecia a la compañia Biovolt...propiedad de Voiltaire Himawara.

El cadete entrego al lider el pendiente...pero el prendedor corrompio aun mas a Voltaire...E hizo que entrenase para la perfeccion a su unico nieto...Kai Himawara.

Y he aqui donde empieza la historia de Kai:

Hace mucho tiempo atras,en Rusia, habia un joven de once años llamado Kai, quien decidio huir de su abuelo Voltaire...maldito hombre que no sabia que estaba siendo controlado por la codicia del poder de un prendedor que llevaba,hecho nada mas ni nada menos que con el oro del dragón Edfár.  
Kai estaba harto...harto de su abuelo, harto de tener que luchar, de tener que ganar, de vencer o morir,de la codicia de ese hombre y de vivir en ese lugar...estaba harto y con un pequeño equipaje y un beyblade,ademas de algunos datos importantes de la empresa de su abuelo, se fue.  
Viajo por tierras perdidas en los mapas y camino... y camino huyendo de muchos problemas y encuentros con la muerte y la captura de su persona.  
Pero principalmente le cazaban, no hombres,si no lobos.  
Muchas veces Kai casi perdio la vida en las fauces de las bestias...y por eso decidio caminar y dormir en los arboles, donde los lobos no llegaban...  
Camino dos años y nueve dias, y llego hasta dos enormes columnas que nacian desde unas enormes montañas que habia estado siguiendo desde el comienzo de su camino.  
Las columnas poseeian escrituras extrañas,runas, que parecian advertir a aquel que se acercase.  
En medio de las columnas, el joven vio una estatua extraña de un hombre que sostenia un escudo en una mano y una enorme lanza en la mano derecha.Le faltaba un ojo y era de oro, plata y marfil.  
Tenia el tamaño de un avion y el ancho de un campo de futbol.  
El ojo de zafiro de la estatua brillo y la boca del hombre barbudo y fuerte se abrio.Una potente y segura voz salio de los cielos, hablando con una gravedad propia de alguien que vivio milenios.  
-Quien eres, guerrero perdido?  
-Kai,Kai Himawara!  
-Estas perdido y buscas respuestas.Respuestas te dare.  
El pobre joven no sabia que hacer...acaso Dios le hablaba desde lo alto, acaso se habia apiadado de el?!  
-Mi nombre es Odin,dios y Señor de los Ases.Esta es mi estatua, que vigila las Columnas de Thor.Vigilo el paso hacia las Tierras del Tiempo Perdido.  
'Se que huyes de lo que consideras injusto,impuro y decadente,y por eso te dejare pasar,Kai Himawara...  
Kai sonrio y estaba a punto de pasar cuando la enorme lanza le cerro el paso.  
-Pero deberas tener en cuenta que no podras salir de las Tierras del Tiempo Perdido hasta que no te hayas probado a ti mismo.Porque he visto tu futuro y tu futuro estara lleno de pruebas.Pasa si te crees capaz de pasarlas.Quedate y sigue errando perdido por las tierras de los hombres hasta que el frio y los lobos te deboren.  
Obviamente, Kai eligio pasar las Columnas.La estatua dejo caer un pendiente pequeño donde habia una piedra que tenia un simple punto en el medio(La runa de Odin).  
-He ahi lo que te salvara en tu camino hasta el Palacio del Sol, Sigel.Cuando tengas miedo o peligro, simplemente acuerdate que Odin de Asgard te permitio el paso y te acompañara.Ve,camina por los senderos de las Tierras Perdidas en el Tiempo y muestra a todo aquel que dude de ti ese pendiente.El te hara quedar como un protegido de mi egidia y viviras.  
La lanza se elevo y el joven Kai paso por aquellas enormes columnas.Apenas cruzo el ultimo metro de las enormes columnas, vio extendido ante el un enorme y largo camino, del cual camino y habia hecho antes.Pero ahora tenia vigor y el lugar le resultaba reconfortante,por mas de ser algo frio como Rusia.  
Un año costo al joven llegar al Palacio del Sol, en las tierras de Laurinador(Tierra dorada en elfico quenya).  
Pero el destino quiso que la debilidad de su pequeño cuerpo le impidiese llegar a las tierras de Laurinador, a solo unos tres kilometros en donde cayo cansado y herido por la caminata ardua que mantuvo, en un claro de un bosque denso de pinos nevados.Un grupo de lobos olio su debilidad y sangre y se reunio alrededor de el listos para matar.  
Los lobos corrieron hacia el, ya saboreando la carne joven, cuando unos dos caballos salieron del bosque y atacaron a las fieras, alejandolas y salvando a Kai.Los jinetes llevaron a Kai durante una sola noche a puro galope hasta el Palacio de Sigel,Minas Anor en elfico.  
Sigel era el amo de Minas Anor y acepto de buen agrado a Kai, luego de que este presentase su pendiente de la runa de Odin.  
El señor no dudo en entrenar al joven Kai en el arte de la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, endurecer su cuerpo y mente.Sigel era hijo de Odin de forma directa y poseia la sabiduria de su padre.Veia en Kai un potencial muy fuerte y decidio sacarlo a relucir por medio de pruebas.  
Kai hizo las duras pruebas para quedarse, las cuales se contaran llegado su tiempo en esta historia.  
Pero haremos un resumen pequeño de estas hazañas para un joven de su edad:  
1-En su primera prueba tuvo que pelear contra un Lobo de Plata(Un lobo con piel de plata, capaz de repeler las balas que se le disparasen y con fauces afiladas como espadas) con sus manos y una simple espada.Para vigilar que no se hiciera trampa, el maestro les asigno un cuervo.Kai,quien era el mejor alumno de todos los de su clase, peleo rapidamente contra los obstaculos que se le cruzaban en el camino por el bosque que servia de laberinto para ir hacia la bestia.  
Al llegar el joven con su cuervo, llamado Oín, hacia el claro donde el Lobo pacia enojado y aullando, se lanzo al ataque y con la ayuda del cuervo le dio muerte.  
Pero apenas Kai pudo matar al lobo-terminando el muy herido como para alguna pelea mas- aparecieron lobos y le rodearon.  
Ya el pobre joven veia su hora contada,luego de haber cercionado la cabeza de una de las fieras y su cuervo haber matado a otra, cuando de la profundidad del bosque sono un cuerno de caza y aparecio en su corcel de oro Sigel, señor de las tierras de Laurinador,en la forma del Dios que era.  
Los lobos huyeron espantados y Kai sobrevivio a este primer encuentro con los que serian los causantes de horribles sucesos que pasarian en su vida luego de su entrenamiento en Minas Anor.De premio obtuvo la piel del lobo(que valdria como cerca de un millon de dolares o hasta 4.000.000.000.000 dolares, si es que existiese tanto dinero en el mundo) y un pendiente de oro de una replica del escudo de Laurinador:Un gran ave de fuego de rojo color(Sumen que el oro es oro sagrado y que ademas el gran ave de fuego seria Dranzer)  
2-Esta prueba fue algo mas complicada para el joven.Tenia que traer la piel del Leon de Hielo, un leon de blanco color pero fauces heladas y capaz de lanzar ventiscas y tornados desde aquella boca.Tuvo que pasar Kai un laberinto complejo para aquel que no usase la cabeza...y unos patines, ya que estaba hecho de nieve y hielo.El joven salio severamente herido y peor que la vez anterior.Pero sobrevivio y obtuvo como premio un cuerno de caza de oro sagrado que otorgaba valor y arrojo a aquel que lo hiciese sonar y aquellos que debian escucharlo.  
Pero durante la noche se produce un ataque de lobos feroces y Kai,herido, no puede hacer nada, salvo mirar por la ventana los hechos que sucedian alrededor.Ve a lo lejos las horribles tierras de Draugdor,desde donde empieza a oir la voz de su abuelo llamandolo.Cuando empezo a enloquecer, ya que no podia sacar aquella voz de su cabeza por mas que se tapase los oidos, el pendiente de oro brillo y se encontro cara a cara con un ave de fuego.  
Y he aqui cuando ve a Dranzer por primera vez.La pobre ave estaba capturada por enormes cadenas de oro y gritaba de panico y de deseos de libertad.  
Con solo tocar la cadena, esta se esfumo y Dranzer le hablo y le dijo que el rey del Minas Anor estaba en peligro y que se necesitaba de el en la batalla.Enseguida Kai estaba curado de las heridas y con una fuerza sobrehumana.Armado con su espada, se lanzo a la batalla con valor y arrojo.Mato a muchos lobos y les espanto con su fuerza superior a la de cualquier hombre.Pero luego de haber huido espantados los lobos, Kai volvio a sentir el dolor de las heridas, que habian retornado a su cuerpo, y se desmayo,vencido por el ardor que las heridas causaban en su premio recibio un arco de cuerno de dragon e hilo hecho de plata sagrada que, sin importar si se apuntase bien o no,la flecha que saliese de aquel arco daria irremediablemente en el blanco.Este fue uno de los tesoros que Kai dejo en las tierras de Laurinador.  
3-Luego de un buen tiempo de descanso, Kai estaba listo para la cual seria una prueba bastante dura.Viajo hacia una cueva cerca de los lindes de Laurinador y Draugdor para dar muerte a Sarún, un enorme dragon de increible fuerza que guardaba un tesoro que habia robado hacia tiempo de Minas Anor.Kai vencio a la bestia en una batalla corta pero dura y se ungio en la sangre, sin dejar ningun punto sin mojar en ella,para ser invulnerable a toda arma por orden de Raven Craban Hugín o Cuervo Hugín,hija de Sigel, quien le acompaño.Recibio como premio de las riquezas recuperadas la espada Tyr o Narquesse,una espada corta, que poseia la habilidad de volver su afilada hoja de oro en fuego y conceder poderes increibles a aquel que la usase, como repeler las balas o lanzar ataques de fuego.Este es uno de los tesoros que Kai trajo consigo muy oculto y trataba de no mostrar o sacar cuando fue hacia la ciudad de Tyson.

**Pequeña nota de Autora:**

**Esta espada,junto a Narlhug,rescatada luego en otra de las pruebas, fue forjada al mismo tiempo y con los mismos materiales.Luego de tener a Narquesse, Kai las fundio para convertirla en Laurinanar,que significa Fuego Dorado en su traduccion correcta, al volver a Laurinador con los otros...pero eso ya es historia avanzada y no quiero arruinar las otras sorpresas...o si?!**

4-Este es otra hazaña digna de mencion(todas lo son,pero esta mas, porque es de esta desde donde parte la historia):  
Kai tenia sus dieciocho años y se le consideraba un heroe en las regiones de Laurinador.Pero Rhin, el rey de Draugdor, deseoso de matar a ese joven que habia destruido sus fuerzas de choque, los lobos, cada vez que atacaba, declaro la guerra a Laurinador y en esta guerra Kai se encuentra cara a cara con Haegl(Granizo).La bestia era un enorme lobo con hielo en su cuerpo y espinas y enormes colmillos.Su mordida llevaba a la locura y era hijo de Fenhris, el lobo de Odin que luego dio muerte al Dios en el ocaso de los Dioses,hace mucho tiempo ya.Haegl y Kai lucharon y lucharon.Haegl quedo sin un ojo, pero Kai murio en el combate por culpa de las mandibulas de la bestia.  
Haegl, siemrpe maligno y bestial, domino la mente de Kai y empezo a influenciar su corazon.  
-Matala,matala...  
Hizo que Kai tomase un arco y tratase de apuntar hacia Raven.Pero Kai logro dominarse y se enserto la flecha el mismo dentro del corazon con gran fuerza,rompiendo la supuesta invencibilidad que la sangre de Dragon le habia conferido.  
Kai prefirio matarse al ver que entraba en la locura y trataba de matar a Raven, de la cual estaba enamorado.  
Odin, siempre piadoso, mando a la mismisima Raven(Quien al ser nieta de Odin,se la podia considerar una Walkiria)para que llevase el cuerpo de Kai hacia el Walhalla.Pero Sigel queria mucho a Kai, habiendo este salvado su vida en una de sus hazañas.Sigel entrego a Odin, a cambio de Kai, su ojo izquierdo y una esfera que contenia rayos del sol.  
E inclusive Raven hizo su pago.Entrego a Odin los secretos de las medicinas de Laurinador, hasta entonces desconocida por el dios, y trato de entregar su alma para que permitiese que Kai regresase a su lado, ya que ella lo amaba con pasion.  
Pero Odin comprendio el amor que la joven sentia y solamente atisbo a sonreir con orgullo.  
-Eres inmortal y el hombre que amas es mortal, por mas que la sangre de dragon le haya vuelto invencible,pero no lo suficiente como para resistir las fauces de Haegl.Tanto lo amas como para entregar tu escudo y hasta tu alma con tal de volver a tenerlo junto a ti para siempre.Por estas muestras,Raven Craban,nieta mia, Kai obtendra toda la sabiduria de mi y la fuerza del fuego.Te lo traere de vuelta,amada nieta, pero debes prometerme que le esperaras para siempre,no importa cuanto tiempo tarde en volver.  
-Lo prometo, gran dios Odin.  
Odin viajo hacia el Walhalla sobre Sleipneir y busco a Kai.  
Le conto el sacrificio que habia hecho Sigel y el sacrificio que habia tratado de hacer Raven.  
-Mi nieta te ama y eres digno de ella, porque has luchado con valor contra una bestia con la que dabas perdida la batalla.Por eso te llevare a la tierra otra vez.  
Odin trajo a Kai desde el Walhalla y le conto la historia del sacrificio de Raven.Kai dijo que regresaria a Laurinador y mataria a Rhin y a Haegl, para pagar aquella deuda.  
Esto basto para que Odin aceptase llevarle de vuelta a la vida, dandole el grado de heroe.Odin le obsequio un hermoso caballo de oro con crines de rubi,llamado Narsúl(Viento de Fuego),una semilla donde estaba toda la sabiduria del universo y le nombro Ohtarennar,Guerrero del Fuego(**en la version inglesa de la historia se escribe Narohtar,Fire Warrior o Guerrero de Fuego,si nos dedicamos a la pelotudez del clasico sorete medio pelo argentino).**Con esto, Odin le dijo:  
'Todavia te queda mucho camino que recorrer.Usa el poder que te concedo solo cuando todo paresca perdido en una batalla, y aun asi no lo uses del todo.Tu camino terminara al morir Haegl y Rhin bajo las bestias sagradas que duermen en todas las tierras del mundo.Te nombro poseedor del fenix,Dranzer, por tu valor y arrojo.Ahora puedes marchar hacia donde desees.Pero recuerda siempre las tierras de Laurinador en tu cuerpo.  
Dicho esto, Odin convoco a la nave Sidbladnir, la cual iba derecho a donde tenia que ir, y Kai fue lejos, muy lejos,con la sabiduria que habia obtenido por semejante empresa...hacia Japon.  
Skidbladnir volvio y Odin siguio resguardando la entrada a las tierras de Laurinador,Draugdor y demas, haciando invisibles inclusive las murallas y disfrazando las tierras con ilusiones de nieve y frio.  
Su lanza, Guguir, proteje el paso y su estatua permanece en pie, esperando -dicen los viejos- a que el Pauntholá,aquel que volvio, regrese y destruya para siempre el mal que habita en las negras y ardientes tierras de Draugdor.  
Kai y Oín, compañeros de empresas juntos, debieron separse y el cuervo,tan amigo y escudero del joven,sufrio con esto de manera horrible.  
Los viejos dicen que Kai el Narenuhtar regresaria con un monton de bestias sagradas poderosas que podrian, finalmente, derrotar a Rhin y destruir su maldito poder.  
Kai disfrazo su pasado lo mejor posible, y usaba con cuidado la sabiduria y sus poderes...pero en algun momento pasa que todo tiene un final...

Proximo Capitulo:

Las tierras de Laurinastar (Pais Dorado)

Decidi hacerme el trabajo...el proximo capitulo seran los nombres de varios lugares, para que asi puedas leer la version en ingles y saber que supuestamente significa!

R Y R, como se dice, pero digamoslo asi: Leanlo y Critiquenlo L Y C...**La puta y la Calle Llena! JAJAJAJAJAAA!!! bue,ya fue.**


	2. Prologo 2

**STORY DATA**

Nombre de la Historia:Bestias del Walhalla

Capitulo:Las tierras de Laurinastar n°:0

Genero:Aventura-Sobrenatural

Seccion: Anime, Beyblade

Por:Cheshire-Kat-666

Censura:PG-13

Razones de Censura:Es muy literato...hay que saber mucha lengua y confio en el sistema de educacion, para que entiendan lo que digo en el texto!!!  
Poem:no Poem name:- Poet:- Book:-

Recapitulacion:En esta oportunidad seguimos con el prologo.Estos son los nombres,traduccion de estos, tipo de gobierno y cultura, comercios y diplomacia de los paises de las regiones que estan luego de las Murallas Plateadas Celeb Ram...es importante tambien destacar que hasta tengo preparadas algunas culturas!  
Casi todas las tierras son aliadas a Laurinador...son todas muy nobles como para aliarse a Rhin,creo.Aunque hay algunas aliadas a esa terrible tierra...simplemente lean!  
Hay mucha informacion acerca de Laurinador,por si les interesa.

**SI VEN ALGO ESTILO SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS, LES JURO QUE NO PUDE EVITARLO!!!!!!!!!**

****

* * *

**Laurinador**

Su nombre significa Tierra Dorada en elfico.Su principal ciudad es Minas Anor, Torre del Sol.Su escudo es el Fenix(El ave que se transforma en Dranzer).  
Su estilo de vida esta basado en el estilo nordico y su principal actividad economica es la exportacion de pieles animales.  
El rey de Laurinador es Sigel Balder, hijo del dios Odín.La otra capital importante es Ostenanor, Ciudad del Sol, que es la capital y mercado economico de Laurinador.  
La cultura de Laurinador se basa en la militancia desde la primera edad por parte de su poblacion, como la ciudad romana de Esparta.Desde los cinco hasta los 21 años los jovenes Laurinadenses o Laurinos reciben educacion militar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas y manos ademas de la arqueria.El sistema de reinado es mas bien monarquico y recuerda a la antigua Inglaterra,aunque permite la Democracia en toda su expresion, permitiendo a los Laurinos expresarse en caso de disconformidad en la Sala del Viento, donde todas las opiniones y sugerencias del pueblo son escuchadas por Sigel y los demas generales.  
Los habitantes de Laurinador poseen un extraño sistema de nombres: Usan un nombre en ingles para presentarse.Un ejemplo es la hija de Sigel, quien se llama Craban Hurín y usa como apodo el nombre 'Raven', cuervo en ingles.Esto se debe a que algunas veces los Laurinos pasan por las Columnas de Thor para hacer comercio y para disimular sus nombres antiguos deben usar nombres modernos...la gente te miraria raro si decis que te llamas Craban Hurín y sos una mujer, no les parece?En todo caso se tiene que tener en cuenta que, al ser gobernada por el hijo de un dios, Laurinador es prestigiosa y bien vista.Y tambien vale destacar su medicina, que usa todas las plantas para la curación y cicatricacion perfecta de heridas y enfermedades. Por ejemplo, la medicina Laurina es la unica que posee una solucion a los problemas que acarrea la enfermedad denominada Locura de Luna Llena. Esta enfermedad mental es producto de la mordida de un lobo de Draugsendor,Draug, haciendo que el afectado recuerde vividamente cosas horribles de batallas o experiencias al oir un aullido, sin importar si es de un lobo, un perro o hasta si es falso.Esta comprobado que la Zalthlas, una hermosa planta verde de hojas perenees con forma de lagrimas y que florece con hermosas pequeñas florecillas, tiene que ser tomada como infusion para que el efecto principal de la enfermedad, que es la insania extrema del afectado, desaparesca y tranquilize al enfermo.Esto hace la vida mucho mas facil a muchos Laurinos que fueron mordidos por Draugs.Tambien comparten con Carandor el prestigio de domar perfectamente a animales, aunque se especializan en la domesticacion de aves rapaces y de rapiña.

**Narenthorondor**

Su nombre significa Tierra del Aguila de Fuego.Su capital es Minas En Narenthoron,Torre del Aguila de Fuego.Su escudo es el Dranzer.  
Estas son las tierras que Kai posee luego de haber logrado asir a Narquesse,Pluma de Fuego.Su lider es Kai Himawara,blader de Dranzer.Posee el sistema Laurino de gobierno y su principal fuente de ingresos son las minas de oro y plata que posee en su interior.Leyendas rodean a la espada Narquesse,el potente caballo Narsúl, a Kai y principalmente a Narenthorondor.Segun cuentan, Narquesse fue uno de los objetos que Kai trajo luego de haber recobrado el tesoro de Carandor del dragón Sarún (la historia la podran leer en el proximo capitulo), junto a muchos otros tesoros.Ni Sigel ni tampoco sus generales pudieron asir esa espada, quemandose en el intento.Sigel tenia unas tierras dentro de Laurinador que estaban desahibatadas y no eran muy exploradas,ya que alli habia un puesto de avanzada de Draugsendor.El lider laurino establecio lo siguiente:Aquel que lograse asir a Narquesse y destruyese el puesto de avanzada, el cual habia cercado con empalizadas esas tierras, poseeria todo lo que estuviese adentro de aquellos muros.Millares de nobles trataron en vano de asir a Narquesse, quemandose.  
Y he aqui que Kai, con apenas trece o doce años, se acerco al palco donde descansaba la espada.Tomo el mango y la levanto, a pesar de que la espada fuese de un metro de largo, como si fuese una simple pluma.  
Todos admiraron a aquel joven, el cual salio vencedor de batallas dificiles, asia esa espada con su pequeñez.  
Narquesse le habia elegido a el, a ningun otro, como el que destruiria a los Draugs y tendria aquellas tierras.  
Kai fue solo, acompañado por su amigo cuervo Oín.Ningun guerrero de Draugsendor sobrevivio para llevarle las noticias a su señor.Kai recibio las tierras y se le concedio a estas la cualidad de pais.Narenthorondor le llamo, en recuerdo de las insignias que tenia que ganar.Alli llevo a algunos aldeanos y con cada tesoro que traia de sus pruebas, volvia a Narenthorondor mas hermosa y esplendorosa, casi superando a Mithdor.  
Dentro de Minas Narthoron,version abreviada de su largo nombre, se encuentran todos los tesoros conseguidos.Y ademas, en sus establos esta el hermoso Narsúl, el caballo de Kai, Nararan (Rey de Fuego) y Narohtar(Guerrero del Fuego) de Narenthorondor,Principal General de los Narlingas(Fuerzas de Combate exclusivas de Narenthorondor).En Narenthorondor se habla el Naryan y se utilizan las Nartengwa.

**Draugsendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra de Lobos en elfico.Su ciudad principal es Minas Gaur, Torre del Hombre Lobo.Luego esta Ostendraug, Ciudad del Lobo.Su escudo es el Lobo.  
El estilo de vida recuerda mas bien al de los orcos del Señor de los Anillos de J.R.R Tolkien: Sin amor a nada, solo al odio.  
Por supuesto que sus habitantes son tan horribles como los orcos, quienes tambien viven alli. Las etnias que conviven en Draugsendor es la mas despreciada del mundo viviente y no viviente.Desde hombres lobo hasta demonios y diablos, incluyendo humanos corrompidos y Sombras, extraños demonios que no poseen cuerpo pero pueden dañar. No poseen politica ni tampoco economia, aunque es conocida la habilidad de sus malditos habitantes en hacer armas ponzoñosas como los Colmillos de Cobra, dagas que entran en la piel del atacado y carcomen el cuerpo del dañado dolorosamente, y las conocidas Flechas Negras, las unicas que pudieron penetrar la magia de la sangre de dragón (Recuerden que Kai se atravezo el pecho con una de estas flechas).Su lider y rey es Rhin, hijo de Loki, corrompido por un anillo que afortunadamente ya no existe ( Imaginense algo como el Señor de los Anillos, se lo permito).Pero aun sin su anillo ni sin cuerpo, este rey es tan cruel como Hitler, Himmler y la directora de mi colegio juntos...AAAH!!!  
No se puede destacar nada sobre ellos, aparte de su malefica herreria...salvo talvez que Rhin posee bajo su poder millares de lobos y Draugs.  
Un Draug es una bestia parecida a un lobo pero que tiene la columna parecida a la de la hiena y son tan deformes como la reina de inglaterra (Ay, que feo!).  
Tambien vale destacar que no poseen la mas minima cultura, aunque poseen como lengua el Edguúl, parecida a la lengua de los orcos en todo, excepto que esta posee una gama de sonidos realmente mas amplia...e igual de horrible.

**Carandor**

Su nombre significa Tierra Roja. Las principales ciudades son Ostensereg, Ciudad de la Sangre, y Minas Gurth, Torre de la Muerte.Su escudo es el cuervo rojo.  
Poseen una cultura parecida a la egipcia en todo, excepto los dioses.Todo en su tierra recuerda a Egipto.Carandor posee una hermosa cantidad de minas de oro y cobre, ademas de una buena mano en lo que se trata de artilleria y transporte de tropas, siendo los primeros en toda Laurinastar que invento el Carro de Transporte, un comodo carro que nos hace pensar enseguida en los convoys de la guerra.Son excelentes arqueros y son orgullosos poseedores del titulo ' Domadores de Fieras', siendo los unicos capaces de domesticar por completo tigres, leones, jaguares y toda bestia que encuentran por alli.Pero Carandor es bastante parecido a una Esparta con mucho control militar y poseen como lider a Fafnír Egfrido, hijo de Tyr, quien es el Dagtí (Rey en Neghthan) de las dos ciudades. Ya de por si sus nombres nos hace pensar en gente bastante dura y aliada a Draugsendor, pero Carandor es Neutral y aliado a Laurinador.  
Vale destacar que su arte en los metales es realmente precioso a la hora de la decoracion y que ademas sus misticos son los mas conocidos de toda Laurinastar, siendo talvez los oraculos vikingos mas precisos de todos.  
Al igual que Laurinador, es una monarquia-democracia y a diferencia de los Laurinos, los Caranenses no hacen mucho comercio con las tierras mas alla de Celeb Ram.

**Mithdor**

Su nombre significa Tierra Gris.La principal ciudad es Minas Imithithil, Torre de la Luna Gris.Su escudo es una paloma de plata.  
No hay cultura tan hermosa como la de Mithdor.Nos hace pensar en seguida en una Atenas nordica, con hermosos palacios y palacetes de blanco color, sostenidos por charites, estatuas de mujeres o guerreros.Posee un esplandor unico, solamente superado por Minas Anor y Minas Laurina, de Anorendor.  
Posee un sistema democratico definitabamente al estilo ateniense, siendo los habitantes de Mithdor los mas civilizados, culturosos y poco guerreros de todas las tierras.Aunque tambien pelean con honor si deben hacerlo y se dice que 'Si quieres confiarle un secreto a alguien, hazlo con un Mithon'.Los Mithones poseen una gran cualidad para la escultura y la pintura en fresco, ademas de ser los poseedores de la mas amplia biblioteca de Laurinastar.Su principal diosa es Ithil, Luna, reina de la noche y la fecundidad.Tambien poseen un panteon de cerca de 20 dioses, lo cual es mucho.  
Aunque su arquitectura, su cultura, su religion y su estilo de vida sean bastante pacificos, se sabe que los Mithones son estrategas precisos y se los estima mucho como generales, siendo seguro que, con un general Mithon estratega, la batalla esta de por si ganada.  
Esta gobernada por Athenia o Atena (Vaya ocurrencia del destino), la unica reina mujer en Laurinastar...vaya prestigio!  
En sus tierras se encuentra el martillo que invoca a Sleipneir,una de las ocho bestias del walhalla.

**Nanendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra de Valles.Su principal ciudad es Ostengond, Ciudad de Piedra.Su escudo es la runa de Thorn.

La civilizacion Nanenia es completamente parecida a la maya.Sus edificios poseen casi los mismos patrones y se tiene que notar que aprecian todo lo que signifique ciencias astrologicas.

Los Nanenios son los mejores astrologos y astronomos que se conocen, ademas que poseen grandes sabios en las materias de la fisica, la matematica y todo lo referido a los numeros.Y estos conocimientos ayudan en sus batallas, que se realizan generalmente por medio de sitios y asedios a pueblos o ciudades.

No hay mucho que destacar a parte de los conocimientos matematicos y estrategicos de Nanendor, salvo que su economia se basa en los cultivos y en la produccion maderera.Su lider es Rohan, hijo de Adhan, quien era hijo de una walkiria.Protejen el hacha que invoca a Garm, la bestia bit sagrada.

**Ruthendor:**

Su nombre significa Tierra de la Ira.Sus principales ciudades son Minas Ruth,Torre de la Ira, y Minas Sereg, Torre de la Sangre.Su escudo es el buitre.

No hay pais tan belico ni tan maligno como Ruthendor.Talvez Draugsendor o Fuínendor.Son brutales, parecen mas bien un monton de gladiadores que se unieron en un mismo pueblo.

Ruthendor posee en su mayoria gente que se mantiene en un estilo de vida errante y solamente posee como asentamientos sedentarios Minas Ruth y Minas Sereg, siendo las dos principales capitales de la Tierra de la Ira.

Es aliada a Draugsendor y su lider monarca es Ewoh, hijo de Loki y controlado por objetos magicos hechos con el oro de Edfár (Un miserable arito de oro con una sola piedra roja...pero este aro le mantiene bajo el control de Rhin y Draugsendor).

**Fuínendor:**

Su nombre significa Tierra Oscura.Su principal ciudad es Minas Mor, Torre Negra.Su escudo es el Dragon Negro.  
Forma parte de las alianzas de Draugsendor.Son salvajes, agresivos, sumamente belicos y bastante temibles.La sola idea de combatir contra un grupo de estos causa panico hasta para el Enheiro mas valiente, ya que parecen dotados de fuerzas demoniacas.Su rey es Zarach Tharaght, hijo de un demonio.Solamente vale destacar que es enemiga declarada de Laurinador...son otros hijos de su madre.

**Nimlassendor(Antigua Aldaendor)**

Su nombre actual significa Tierra de la Hoja Blanca.Su Nombre antiguo significa Tierra de Arboles.Su principal capital es Nimlass, Hoja Blanca.Su escudo es una simple hoja blanca.

Posee el mismo esplandor cultural que Mithdor y solamente vale destacar que tanto sus tierras como su gente es hermosa,ya que esta habitada por elfos.Tambien lo es su arte y principalmente su trabajo en el acero y en la creacion de un material metalurgico que se denomina Paltrál, una derivacion de la Plata, el Acero y el Titanio que es capaz de repeler cualquier ataque hecho con armas, mientras que no sean armas de Draugsendor.Tambien se le conoce por haber inventado la Lanza de Walkiria.Esta lanza es la unica conocida que puede penetrar rocas , siendo sagradas y consagradas a Odín.Su lider es Parsifal Sigfrido y vale destacar Minas Nimras, Torre del Cuerno Blanco, unico lugar de Laurinastar que esta advocado por completo a la cultura, siendo el lugar donde se preservan piezas valiosas de arte...se sospecha que en Nimlassendor hay alrededor de un millon de habitantes, siendo el 50 artistas o herreros y el otro restante aldeanos.Es la unica de todas las tierras que no se concentra en nada en la militancia, salvo en la construccion de armamento, que intercambia con Laurinador.Es aliado a Sigel y posee uno de los baños termales mas lujosos y hermosos del mundo...Quisiera que existiese en serio, porque no me vendria mal un baño termal con barro y todo...mmmm...

**Annabonendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra de Elefante.Su principal ciudad es Minas Celebras, Torre del Cuerno Plateado.Su escudo es el Elefante Blanco.

La cultura de Annabonendor es parecida a la de la India.Veneran a los elefantes y tienen varios dioses zoomorfos.Tambien se alimentan de cultivos y posee pequeñas aldeas en sus tierras. Su rey es Nimras Ganesha, quien es aliado a Laurinador.Su arte y economia esta enfocado principalmente en la produccion de seda y tapiceria,siendo estas su principal fuente de ingresos.Tambien son los orgullosos creadores del hilo de oro, que es un hilo hecho de oro magico que hace que cualquier prenda cocida con el sea magica.Un ejemplo es la capa de Kai al viajar por estas tierras y que recibe como premio por domar a un elefante.Esta capa hacia que aquel que se envolviese en ella se tornase invisible y silencioso, siendo ideal para los cazadores y considerada realmente invaluable en otras tierras.En Annabonendor existe unas tres ramas de evolucion perdidas del elefante, siendo el unico lugar donde existen mamuts vivos, elefantes blancos y los legendarios elefantes de seis colmillos que pueden llegar a medir tanto como una casa, llamados Annabon.Por supuesto que su economia se basa en la industria textil y en la cria de elefantes como tanques.Son aliados definitivos de Laurinador.Poseen el mismo sistema de gobierno Laurino.

**Narendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra del Fuego.Su principal ciudad es Minas Lhach, Torre de las Llamas, y Ostennar, Ciudad del Fuego.Su escudo es el Dragon Rojo.

La cultura Narenia es inglesa por completo y nos hace pensar enseguida en el Rey Arturo y en la edad media.Inclusive poseen una orden llamada La Orden del Dragon Rojo, respetada e integrada por mas de un millon de selectos caballeros.Su lider es Beowulf Narsil, conocido por su gran amabilidad y calidez...y tambien por ser uno de los reyes mas respetados en materia de magia.Se comenta que es otro hijo de Odín y que solamente heredo una parte de la sabiduria de su padre, pero eso basta para que Narsil sea tan sabio como para tomar las decisiones correctas.Posee el sistema Monarquico-Democratico de Laurinador.Su principal fuente de ingresos es la produccion de armamento y agricultura. Ademas, se los conoce por ser los inventores de la Muralla Dragon, una muralla de fuego que mantiene al enemigo bien lejos.Esta extraña muralla, segun cuentan, la invento el rey Narsil al ser atacado por varios Draugs provenientes de Draug Annon.Los Draugs se consumieron en esta muralla y desde entonces, en caso de guerra, las murallas que rodean Narendor son convertidas en Murallas Dragón y con una sola compuerta para los aliados y neutrales, llamada Lhúg Annon, Puertas del Dragon.Poseen como lengua el Narenya, una lengua que es calida como el fuego del hogar a la hora de expresar cosas hermosas y ardiente cuando se trata de hablar en serio.Esta lengua nos hace acordar al Aleman y al ruso.Es aliado a Laurinador.

**Amonendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra de Colinas.Su principal ciudad es Ostenorod, Ciudad de la Montaña.Su escudo es la serpiente.

Segun cuentan esta tierra esta llena de colinas y tumulos donde se distribullen fortalezas y torres para defenderse.Hay algunos pueblos que se encuentran en las colinas mas grandes y, aunque paresca extraño, Amonendor fue el lugar de la primera derrota de Draugsendor.

Segun dicen las cronicas encontradas en la biblioteca de Ostenorod, cuando los Draugs,orcos, demonios y diablos fueron enviados a atacar Amonendor, fueron recibidos por lluvias de flechas de punta afilada que les penetro hasta la columna y los huesos, quebrandolos. Segun parece, los guerreros no conocian que la principal facultad de Amonendor es la defensa y la arqueria, lo cual los llevo a perder contra un castillo, perdiendose solamente tres vidas de Amonendor, mientras que se perdieron medio millon de Draugsendor.(Esto nos hace pensar un poco en la batalla de Angicourt).

Y es cierto.La distribucion de castillos, fortalezas y torres en Amonendor es sumamente estrategica y todos los edificios estan ubicados de tal manera que si un enemigo fuese descubierto, no lograria llegar a Ostenorod por mas que quisiera.Los Amonios son conocidos arqueros, no son realmente especiales, pero poseen un tipo de unidad parecida al Cho Ku No chino que puede lanzar mas de seis flechas a la vez,llamado Cúadan(Hombre Arco,en elfico).Parece que al atacar el primer castillo, los provenientes de Draugsendor conocieron de forma fatal y perfecta al Cúadan.Su lider es Phagár Signí Salariib, gran estratega y aliado a Laurinador.

**Galadendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra de Luz.Su principal ciudad es Ostengalad, Ciudad de Luz.Su escudo es el aguila dorada.

Galadendor es el hogar de los Einheiros que se quedaron para combatir junto a Sigel.Su lider es Wotan Thorin,hijo de Thor.Se debe destacar en ellos la fabricacion de armas magicas como espadas de elementos (Narquesse, la espada de Kai, es una espada de elemento) y son los creadores de las armas que tienen encerradas a las bestias bit del Walhalla.Viven del comercio hecho con su armamento y tambien por su trabajo en herreria magica(Parece que son conocidos herreros en cuando hacer decoracion se trata).Todos en la tierra de Galadendor son sistematicamente inmortales, al ser hijos de Einheiros.Y tambien son sumamente fuertes.

**Astendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra del Polvo.Su capital es Ostenast,Ciudad del Polvo .Su escudo es la Piramide del Aguila, una piramide que tiene encima un halcon.

Definitivamente viven en un estilo egipcio.Talvez se deba a que los egipcios vivieron en un area tan arenosa y desierta que Astendor.Es el unico lugar extremadamente calido de toda Laurinastar.Vale destacar su pintura y escultura, ademas de su musica, que es sumamente armoniosa y adornada.Su lider es Drakkar Raán y es aliada a Laurinador.Tienen un sistema de jerogrificos aparte de las runas Neghthan y las Runas nordicas,llamados Efs, donde un animal reemplaza determinada letra...es sumamente parecido al animalico.Su capital es llamada la Ciudad del Polvo porque, en determinados momentos del dia, el viento crea tormentas de arena y polvo que ciegan temporariamente a los mercaderes.Ultimamente este suceso ya no pasa mucho en la ciudad y la unica forma de economia de Astendor es la venta de armamento, decoracion, textiles, algo de agricultura (es el unico lugar conocido donde crece la Ewhaá, parecido al tomate pero con mucho relleno y muy liquido) y principalmente la venta de articulos de defensa.Es bien conocido que los escudos de Astendor pueden soportar el paso de diez Annabons.Aliada a Laurinador.

**Nogothdor**

Su nombre significa Tierra Enana o Tierra de los Enanos.Su ciudad es Ostennogoth,Ciudad del Enano, y Ostmalina,Ciudad Amarilla.Su escudo es la cabra.

No hay gente tan testaruda y tan arrojada como los enanos.Son reconocidos herreros de armas magicas.Una de sus obras mas conocidas es nada mas ni nada menos que la funda de la espada Narquesse, hecha de oro y rubi, que (segun los relatos) apenas sacada el arma de la magica funda, el arma iria directamente a los lugares que el enemigo no defendiese.Tambien se incluye la armadura de oro enano y de mithril que le fueron regaladas a Kai.El mithril se encuentra en Ostennogoth,tan abundante que todo habitante puede tener una cota de malla del metal.No lo venden caro, porque consideran que todo aquel que busque proteccion, no tiene porque pagar mucho.

El comercio de armas, objetos varios y demas ha mantenido a Nogothdor inclusive en epocas de guerra.Ostmalina es la principal capital de Nogothdor,lugar de residencia del ultimo rey enano, Borín Egílth.Es aliada a Laurinador.

**Orodendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra de las Montañas.Posee varias capitales, pero la principal es Glorenorod,Montaña de Oro.Su escudo es la Montaña.

Los habitantes de Orodendor,hombres mortales pero decididos, nos hace pensar en Gondor y en gente como Aragorn y Boromir.Decididos, arrojados, guerreros valientes y respetables.Las tierras de Orodendor estan llenas de leyendas y se conoce que alli hay bestias mitologicas como dragones y demas animales.La ciudad de Glorenorod es la protectora de uno de los tesoros que invocan a las bestias bit del Walhalla, la espada de Hela,que invoca a Nidhogg.

Aliada a Laurinador, enemiga decedida de Draugendor.Su rey es Urz Warrul.

**Helegendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra del Hielo.Su capital principal es Minas Heleg,Torre del Hielo.Su escudo es la lechuza blanca.

Helegendor posee una economia basada en la pesca de sus multiples lagos y rios, aparte del oceano cercano, que lo denominan Yurmungandur en honor a la serpiente marina que asia al mundo.Debajo de sus aguas, dicen, descansa el tridente sagrado que invocaria a Yurmungandur,la serpiente que logro derrotar temporariamente a Rhin junto a las otras bestias sagradas.Segun parece, debajo de aquellas aguas,protegido por una enorme serpiente marina, esta el tridente.Kai mato a la serpiente, pero no se sabe si el tesoro sigue alli.Se sabe solamente que mucha gente lo ha buscado, sin exito.El lider de Helegendor es Nimsar,Piedra Blanca.Junto a su hija Nimgloss,Nieve Blanca y su hijo Celebalqua,Cisne Plateado, se aseguran que Rhin no entre en las tierras y en el mar para buscar el tridente.Se dice que solamente el elegido lograra sumergirse y rescatar el tridente,cosa que otros pueden aser, pero no pueden asirlo y mueren apenas lo intentan.Aparte de esto, Helegendor es aliada a Laurinador.

**Rochbenendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra del Caballero.Su capital es Nimroch,Caballo Blanco.Su escudo es el caballo blanco.

Rochbenendor nos recuerda a Rohan en todo.Toda la cultura ronda alrededor de los caballos,como los Rohirrim.Sus habitantes reciben el nombre de Rohanes y aman a los caballos como ellos lo aman a los Rohanes.De las tierras de Rochbenendor nacieron caballos conocidos, como Nimsúl, regalo de Skadi a Rochbenendor, que luego fue obsequiado a Sigel.Tambien se dice que alli se crio a Narsúl, Viento de Fuego,el caballo de Kai.Aunque en realidad el caballo fue criado en Narendor.

Sus construcciones son parecidas a las romanas, con columnas y todo.En Nimroch vive en su castillo Nimraw, Leon Blanco, el mas valiente jinete que conduce a Nimross, Lluvia Blanca, la mas rapida yegua de todas las tierras, excepto Nimsúl y Narsúl.

Aliada a Laurinador.Dentro de sus tierras se encuentra Skadi, una espada que puede convocar a la bestia Imer, un gigantesco monstruo de hielo y parte de las ocho Grandes Bestias del Walhalla.

**Vanwador(Actual Laurinaarasendor)**

Su nombre antiguo signfica Tierra Perdida, por haber pertenecido a Draugsendor.Ahora se llama Laurinaarasendor,Tierra del Ciervo Dorado.La principal ciudad es Minas Ereborne.El escudo es un ciervo dorado.

Poseen como capital a Minas Ereborne, una torre donde crece el Ereborne, un arbol sagrado, hermano de Ygdrasil,el arbol que sostiene el mundo.Su nombre real es Laurinaarasendor,Tierra del Ciervo Dorado, siendo esta bestia sagrada la protectora.Si bien esta bestia no pertenece a los ocho legendarios, es tan peligrosa como ellos.El nombre de este ciervo es Glorenras,Cuerno de Oro, protector de esas tierras.Su rey es Laurinaóre, Corazon Dorado, y es aliado a Laurinador.Dentro de sus tierras se encuentra la lanza para invocar a Midgard,una de las ocho bestias sagradas.

**Duinendor**

Su nombre signfica Tierra de los Rios.Su ciudad es Ostendúins, Ciudad de Rios.Su escudo son los dos peces.

Ostendúins nos recuerda a Venecia en todo, inclusive en su sistema de transporte, que son pergolas.Su lider es Nimlis, Pez Blanco, hijo de elfos y es bien conocido que poseen en su famiia a la bestia sagrada Caranlyg,Serpiente Roja, conocida por su gran actitud defensiva.Es aliada a Laurinador.Su economia se basa en la pesca y la herreria artistica.

**Ithilendor**

Su nombre es Tierra de Luna.Se encuentra paralela a Anorendor,su ciudad es Minas Ithil,Torre de la Luna.Su escudo es un arbol plateado.  
Se comenta que hace mucho tiempo, en estas tierras, descansa el arco Odín, el unico capaz de convocar a Hurín.Aun con esto, en Ithildor viven elfos y hombres bajo una bandera especifica: Destruir a Rhin y a Draugsendor.Son aliados a Sigel.Hay muchas leyendas que rodean a Ithilendor.Entre ellas esta la leyenda de que, cuando Rhin caiga finalmente, Minas Ithil, con Celebbrethil, el arbol plateado(luna), y Minas Anor, con Laurinabrethil,el arbol dorado(sol),brillaran y destruiran los cimientos de Minas Gaur, imposibles de destruir, y entonces el mal en el mundo finalizara para siempre.Su lider es Ithilthoron, Aguila de la Luna,hijo de elfos noldor.

**Anorendor**

Su nombre significa Tierra del Sol.Se encuentra paralela a Ithilendor.Su ciudad es Minas Anor,Torre del Sol.Su escudo es un arbol dorado.

En Minas Anor se encuentra Laurinabrethil, un arbol dorado que mantiene en su interior una gema que era el sol (Parecido al Silmarillion,de Tolkien).Esta piedra, junto a la que esta con Celebbrethil, son las unicas que seran capaces de destruir los cimientos de MInas Gaur,construidos con la Maldad Suprema.Su lider es Anorenthoron,Aguila del Sol, hijo de elfos.

* * *

Las armas sagradas convocan a las siguientes bestias:

Laurinaarasendor: Lanza Sutur, invoca a Midgard, la serpiente.

Rochbenendor: Espada Skadi, invoca al gigante Imer.

Helegendor:Tridente Asgard,convoca a Yurmungardur

Orodendor:Espada Hela, invoca a Nidhogg

Nanendor:Hacha Balder,convoca a Garm.

Mithdor:Martillo Thor,invoca a Sleipneir.

Celeborods,en las regiones limites con Nanendor:Arco Odín,convoca a Hurín

La torre abandonada de la antigua Minas Heleg, en las regiones de HelegendorEspada Loki,invoca a Fenhris

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO!

Ha,a que les ha resultado largo,eh?!

Esa era la idea!

El proximo capitulo, continuacion del prologo, es una reseña lo mas corta posible de los trabajos que Kai hizo para quedarse en Laurinador...Si,creo que luego de ese, ya viene la historia.Pasa que se lee mucho mas tetrico y divertido cuando esta escrito en ingles...pero bueno, no pude evitarlo! LES JURO QUE HACIA RATO QUE QUERIA ESCRIBIR LA VERSION EN ESPAÑOL, Y ME ESTOY RETRASANDO EN EL PROLOGO!

QUE MACANA!!

Bueno, el nombre del proximo capitulo es:Los 13 trabajos del Narohtar

Creo que luego de ese empieza la historia, salvo que quiera agregar yo mas informacion...GATA TONTA QUE SOY!


	3. Prologo 3

**STORY DATA**

Nombre de la Historia:Bestias del Walhalla

Capitulo:Los trece trabajos del Narohtar n°:0

Genero:Aventura-Sobrenatural

Seccion: Anime, Beyblade

Por:Cheshire-Kat-666

Censura:PG-13

Razones de Censura:Es muy literato...hay que saber mucha lengua y confio en el sistema de educacion, para que entiendan lo que digo en el texto!!!  
Poem:no Poem name:- Poet:- Book:-

Recapitulacion:Seguimos con el prologo.Es necesario conocer los trabajos que Kai hizo, no les parece? Asi que aqui estan, con bombos y platillos, los trece trabajos **(Estan resumidos para asi no tardo mas la historia!)**

1.El lobo de Plata:

Este fue el primer trabajo que Kai hizo al estar un año de entrenamiento en el palacio de Sigel.  
El lobo de plata era un lobo enorme con brillante piel de plata, la cual ni las armas mas poderosas, salvo que fuesen magicas, podian matar.Kai tuvo que recorrer un bosque lleno de obstaculos como muñecos que salian de los lugares menos esperados, trampas.Es en este trabajo donde conoce a Oín, el cuervo de Laurinador.  
El cuervo y el se encuentran, luego de un tiempo, en frente del animal.Kai dejo su espada y salto directamente al ataque, empezandose una encarnizada batalla entre el joven y la la ayuda de Oín, quien le arranco los ojos al lobo, Kai termino esta primera tarea.Pero lo peor no habia terminado.  
Lobos de Rhin,liderados por un Draug, le arrinconaron en el claro donde habia dado muerte a la bestia.Kai estaba muy herido y casi moribundo.  
Mata a uno de los lobos y Oín ataca a uno, que huye pero es matado por sus compañeros.Ya todo parecia perdido para el joven y el cuervo de no haber sonado el cuerno de caza de Sigel, y no haber aparecido este en todo su esplendor de hijo de Odín.  
Esto hizo que los lobos huyeran espantados.Sigel llevo a Kai al palacio y Raven Hurín curo las heridas del joven.De premio, Kai recibio la piel del Lobo de Plata,que podia repeler inclusive balas, y un pendiente.

A medida que Kai cumplia trabajos, recolectaba estos pendientes con el escudo de Ostenanor, el fenix.Al llegar al numero trece, recibiria el mayor de los premios.

2-El león de Hielo:

Tal vez por compasion al herido Kai, Sigel asigno una prueba facil.Matar al Leon de Hielo, un hermoso leon blanco que, maravillosamente, lanzaba ventiscas y tornados con sus rugidos.Esta bestia estaba encerrada en un bosque de hielo (Un bosque donde los arboles y el piso es de hielo o nieve).Solamente trece entraron al bosque de hielo, donde era sistematicamente un laberinto.Kai logro superar aquel laberinto y llego al centro,donde estaba el salvaje leon,esperando atacar.

La piel del león no era de material magico, como la del Lobo de Plata, y en solo una hora Kai logro matar a la fiera.

Salio gravemente herido, con las garras de la fiera dibujadas en su espalda y los dientes de hielo en el brazo.

Como premio se le dio otro pendiente y un cuerno de batalla magico.Al sonar el cuerno, aquellos que lo escuchacen,siempre que sean aliados, tomaran valor y fuerza para el combate.

3-Sarún,el dragon de Carandor:

Luego de un tiempo de descanso, Kai fue enviado a Carandor, donde un dragon causaba muchos estragos al rey Fafnír.Segun parecia, el dragon Sarún,que vivia en una cueva alejada de la ciudad, adoraba atacar Ostensereg para robar los tesoros de la ciudad.  
Fafnír le prometio a Kai una parte del tesoro que recuperase.Junto a Raven,Kai fue a la cueva del dragon.La lucha fue realmente tremenda, pero Kai logro matar a la bestia.

Por consejo de Raven, el joven se baño en la sangre del dragon, lo cual lo hizo invulnerable a todas las armas...excepto,como descubriria demasiado tarde, los colmillos de Haegl.

Kai recibio parte del tesoro por Laurinador, y consiguio una espada de elemento, espadas magicas que permiten usar algun elemento natural.Esta espada se llamaba Narquesse, Pluma de Fuego.La historia que rodea a Narquesse es bastante interesante:

Cuando Kai volvio con todos los tesoros, los cuales se repartieron equitativamente entre toda Laurinador (Era enorme lo que el dragón habia robado), quedo una espada, hermosamente decorada y recamada.Su mango era de oro enano, con la forma de un aguila o fenix tallada.El ojo del ave era un rubi y sostenia entre sus patas un rubi en forma de lagrima.Adentro, si uno se acercaba lo suficiente, podia ver una llamita pequeña, casi sin notarse.La hoja era de oro enano y tenia una particularidad.  
La espada fue pasando primero entre los siete grandes jueces de Laurinador, entre ellos Sigel.Pero nisiquiera Sigel logro tocarla sin quemarse.  
Entonces Sigel establecio que aquel que pudiese asirla en sus manos,se la quedaria.  
Muchos nobles caballeros vinieron de toda Laurinador para tratar de asir la espada.Pero ninguno lo logro.Kai,quien tenia solamente doce o trece años, se acerco al palco donde estaba la espada, en una sala de Minas Anor.Todos los nobles, quemados, miraron con asombro lo que paso a continuacion.  
Aun despues de haber matado al dragon y haber traido el tesoro, Kai no vio la espada en ningun momento.Habia estado en su cuarto, curandose con la ayuda de la medicina Laurina y los cuidados de Raven.  
El pequeño se acerco a tan gran espada, de casi un metro, que se ubicaba rodeada por velas rojas.Todos los caballeros no pudieron hacer mas que gritar.

Efectivamente,Kai habia asido la espada por el mango y esta no brillo y le quemo como a los otros.  
Brillo y envolvio a Kai en una aura dorada y roja.El joven levanto la espada, tan pesada como roca, como si fuese una pluma.La hoja de la espada se volvio de fuego y todos miraron maravillados al niño.

Un niño, siquiera un Ulfsark en entrenamiento, habia levantado a Narquesse como a un simple cuchillo!

Sigel proclamo a Kai como poseedor de Narquesse y añadio un premio mas.  
Unas tierras de Laurinador,que estaban custiodadas por guerreros Draugs, el motivo por el cual todos esos caballeros habian venido, pasaron a la propiedad del joven.

Kai destruyo aquel puesto de avanzada de Draugsendor y se quedo con las tierras que estaban vigiladas.  
Estas tierras se las proclamo como otra Tierra,que llamaron Narenthorondor,Tierra del Aguila de Fuego.

Leyendas rodean a Narquesse, desde su creacion hasta como esta fue la espada que arranco un ojo a Haegl,el cual era invencible por completo.

Kai recibio otro pendiente y a Narquesse, junto a unas tierras.

4-El salvaje elefante de Annabonendor:

El rey de Annabonendor poseia, hacia tiempo, un hermoso elefante albino, fuerte y robusto, que se llamaba Nimá.Nimá era el mas docil de los elefantes, pero un dia, enojado, empezo a atacar la ciudad y se alejo de la capital de Annabonendor.

El rey pidio ayuda a todos sus aliados, pero ninguno consiguio redomar al elefante Nimá.Sigel envio a Kai, el cual recibio consejos de Raven, experta en el manejo de animales.

'Tienes que tranquilizarlo con la musica, y darle esta ella,el elefante hablara y explicara lo que le pasa.Talvez no es necesario que le mates'

Kai partio con una flauta dorada y la pocima de Raven hacia Minas Celebras.

El elefante estaba tratando de derribar una muralla,furioso, cuando Kai empezo a tocar la flauta.

El elefante, efectivamente, se le acerco para oirle y contemplarle.El animal se tranquilizo con el dulce sonido de aquella flauta, hecha por Raven, y acepto tomar aquella pocima.

Y mas magia aun.El elefante hablo, triste y amargado,sobre su problema.

-Hace mucho tiempo Nimras y yo eramos los mas fieles amigos y compañeros que se pueda ver.Pelee junto a el en las guerras del Campo Helado, y yo mismo mate a varios Tigres de Hela para salvarle.Pero hace tiempo me reemplazo por otro, mas joven y fuerte, llamado Mithpíl.Y yo me enfureci,porque se convirtio en su favorito.Por eso destruyo su ciudad, al que yo mismo ayude a construir.HASTA QUE EL NO ME PIDA PERDON Y DEJE DE USAR A MITHPÍL, NO DEJARE DE DESTRUIR SUS MURALLAS NI SUS CASAS!!

Kai fue hacia Nimras y le explico el problema.El rey entendio esto,ya que el elefante se sentia traicionado por su dueño y amigo, y devolvio a Mithpíl a la ciudad de Edpur-Baghár,de donde provenia.Nimá reconstruyo las murallas con su trompa y entro a la ciudad majestuosamente, con Kai montado en su lomo.El rey no podia creerlo cuando el elefante se detuvo delante del palacio, se levanto en sus dos patas (Casi tirando a Kai) y lanzo un canto de elefante de pura alegria con la cabeza en alto.

Y segun parece, Raven le entrego una pocion permanente,usada para los cuervos y aves de Laurinador, en vez de una temporal.Un error con suerte, ya que esto ayudo a Kai de todos modos...y concedio a Nimrass el unico elefante hablante.

Segun cuentan, todavia Nimá habla como humano y Nimras posee,desde entonces, el unico elefante que habla.

Kai recibio como premio hermosos tesoros,como sedas y monedas de oro, y una hermosa armadura de plata, ligera y comoda, la cual Kai regalo a Raven.

Kai recibio otro pendiente y una magica funda de espada,hecha de oro y recamada en gemas preciosas en forma de fuego, hecha en Nogothendor.

-Si tu espada sale de esta funda,buscara por arte de magia los puntos debiles de tu rival.Es util al pelear con bestias como dragones y Draugs.

Y efectivamente, esta funda salvo a Kai de la siguiente prueba.

5-La serpiente marina de Helegendor:

Esta serpiente causaba muchos estragos en el mar, hundiendo a los barcos y alimentandose de sus tripulantes.

La bestia protegia a el tridente que convocaba a Yurmungandur, y pensaba que aquellos que se acercaban para pescar trataban de conseguir ese magico objeto.

El rey de Helegendor pidio ayuda a Sigel, desesperado ya.

-Si tu campeón Kai logra matar a la serpiente Ergquí,podremos finalmente buscar al elegido por el Tridente.

Era sabido que la serpiente dificultaba mucho la eleccion del que manejaria a Yurmungandur.La vibora atacaba a todo lo que se acercase.

Kai fue enviado.La lucha fue realmente tremenda.Pero los colmillos de la serpiente no podian atravesar la piel de Kai, aunque si dejarle horribles heridas.

Y he aqui que el destino ayudo a Kai: Una tormenta electrica estaba amainando desde hacia tiempo y empezaban a caer los rayos.

Kai se subio a la cabeza de la serpiente y esta se fue hasta el cielo,tratando de derribarlo con la altura.El joven sostenia a Narquesse en lo alto y un rayo cayo, electrificando a Kai y a la Serpiente.

Kai logro zafar a ultimo momento de aquello, ayudado por Baransúl,Viento Cobrizo en su traduccion correcta, un aguila que fue enviada por Raven.

La serpiente murio electrificada y su cuerpo fue llevado a la orilla.Alli se la mato y se encontro en su interior millares de tesoros y monedas de oro.

Kai recibio todo lo que la serpiente contenia y regreso a Minas Anor, con cuarenta carretas junto a el.Le dio la mitad a Sigel y la otra parte la envio a Narenthorondor,como riqueza de su reino.

Otro pendiente y una armadura hecha de oro enano.Era indestructible y ninguna arma podia matarle.

Kai, tomandose la prudencia, tomo la venenosa sangre de la serpiente y la guardo en varios tarros.Se decia que ungia todas sus flechas en aquel veneno.imposible de curar y que causaban una horrible agonia hasta llevar a la muerte al envenenado.

La funda de la espada de le salvo del modo mas extraño.Kai saco la espada,luego de tratar en vano de luchar sin armas, y logro lastimar a la serpiente profundamente, haciendo que enloqueciera de ira.Al hacer esto, la serpiente estaria decidido a matarlo y por eso trato de engullirlo de tal manera que termino matandose.

6-El caballo salvaje de Rochbenendor:

Nimraw, el rey de Rochbenendor, poseia en sus establos un indomable caballo de nombre desconocido.Este corcel no permitia que ni la luz le montase, encabritandose y luchando todo el dia.

El producto de esta locura en el animal era un demonio, que habia encontrado residencia en el.El corcel un dia escapo del establo y empezo a atacar toda persona,animal u objeto que se encontraba en el camino.

Kai fue enviado a controlar y domar a ese caballo luego de que el corcel matase a diez soldados de Laurinador.El joven hizo que el caballo cayera en un foso y desde arriba le arrojo algo de agua sagrada.

Eso basto para que el caballo dejara de encabritarse y luchar.Pero un demonio salio del cuerpo del corcel y ataco a Kai,teniendo que luchar el joven con el demonio.

Kai, con la ayuda de Oín,el cuervo, logro vencer al diablo en una cruenta batalla que casi mata a los dos.

El joven saco al caballo del foso y le domo con agua, caricias y comida.Los Rochben se llevaron una sorpresa al ver venir ese caballo hermoso, color maiz, antes furioso, ahora calmado y llevando al estilo elfico (Sin riendas ni silla) a Kai.

El caballo fue regalado al hijo de Nimraw y Kai pudo volver tranquilo a Laurinador, con ya 14 años.Nimraw le obsequio una manta magica que volvia invisible y sigiloso a aquel que la usase.

Recibio otro collar y un hermoso escudo de oro enano con el dibujo del fenix.Este escudo quedo en Laurinador cuando Kai se fue y ningun joven pudo sostenerlo como el.

7-La bestia de Astdor

Esta extraña bestia,que poseia la cabeza de lobo,melena de leon, garras de aguila,alas de murcielago y por cola una serpiente,causaba muchos estragos en Astdor, destruyendo las pocas cosechas que el pais podia sostener.

Kai fue enviado, otra vez, a pelear.Raven le acompaño llevando un tarro del veneno de Ergquí.Encontraron a la bestia sobre una pila de huesos animales y humanos, degustando el sabor de una tibia.

Basto un solo tiro con una flecha envenenada para matar a semejante bestia.Pero la extraña criatura brillo y un lobo,un leon,un aguila, un murcielago y una serpiente se alejaron de donde estaba antes la fiera.

Quedaba en el lugar una simple esfera negra.

Kai y Raven llevaron la esfera al rey de Astdor, y se descubrio que la bruja Edonis habia hecho semejante brujeria.La bruja fue 'despachada' y depositada en seccion muertes.

Como premio a esto, el rey de Astdor les regalo a cada uno un premio.

A Raven le obsequio un arco de cuerno de dragón, preciso y certero.

A Kai una brujula magica en donde estaba encerrado una llama de Fenix.Si Kai se perdia y no encontraba el camino, aquella brujula le guiaria a donde el dijese.

Recibio otro collar y un casco alado de oro con la forma de un fenix.Tambien recibio de Astdor varias riquezas para Narenthorondor.

8-El Tigre de Mithdor

Kai no tenia nunca descanso.

Este tigre de color blanco con rayas grises, atacaba los pueblos de Mithdor, enviado por Skadi, la diosa del invierno.

El joven fue y logro matar al tigre, con la ayuda de Raven y Oín.Pero Skadi le mando tres para liquidarlo.

Segun parecia, la diosa estaba enojada con Kai por haber matado al León de Hielo, su mas preciado felino.Y estaba decidida a matarle.

Pero Kai mato a los tres tigres, aun herido y todo.Skadi se declaro en derrota y le dio regalos preciosos.

Entre ellos se encontraba Nimsúl, un caballo blanco, rapido como el viento huracanado y silencioso como la luz.Les entrego hermosos tesoros de plata y tambien de Mithril para ellos.Luego la diosa se fue, no sin antes reconstruir con sus poderes los pueblos de Mithdor que el tigre enorme habia destruido.

Nimsúl fue obsequiado a Sigel y este le dio a Kai otro pendiente, mas un trono para su palacio en Narenthorondor,hecho de oro enano y piedras preciosas.

9-Walgur, el gigante de hielo

Segun cuentan las historias, Walgur era un horrible gigante de hielo, enorme y brutal,que vivia en las tierras de Nanendor,en una cueva.No le interesaba nada mas que matar y asesinar a los humanos.

La batalla de Walgur con Kai fue larga, y tan terrorifica que creo la invencion de una cancion.Segun parece, los Laurinos y Mithones no llamaban a Kai por su nombre, sino que lo llamaban Narohtar,por que llevaba a Narquesse y a donde el iba con su armadura y su espada, ardia el mismo fuego del walhalla,segun otra cancion.  
He aqui una version traducida de esta cancion:

Brillante la armadura,reluciente el casco

su escudo con la imagen del fenix blanco

y Narquesse flameando en su mano

Asi se presento el Narohtar a la batalla contra Walgur

Y Walgur era de hielo,y el vapor salia de su cuerpo

toda su cueva era fria y oscura,como la boca de Haegl

y de ella ni siquiera se habia oido el retorno

solamente el ruido de cuerpos desgarrados

y los gritos agonicos de los humanos asesinados

Walgur se incorporo y el frio artico del lugar se acrecento

'¿quien se atreve a desafiarme?'dijo con voz horrible,

'¿quien se atreve a desafiar a Walgur,el gigante del hielo?'

El joven Narohtar levanto a Narquesse y grito con furia

'Yo, Walgur.Yo el Narohtar os desafio!'

Walgur rio al ver al joven guerrero, tan pequeño a su parecer

'¿Tu?' dijo con ironia el gigante y empezo a reir a carcajadas,

'¿Tu, que ni siquieras llegas a mi dedo meñique de tamaño,

osas a defiarme a mi, al gran Walgur?'

El gigante subitamente levanto un pie y casi mas pisa al Narohtar

'Os aplastare como a un insecto!'grito el enorme ser con furia

Pero el Narohtar asio su espada con fuerza y Narquesse destello

La espada choco contra el cuerpo de Walgur, derritiendo su dedo meñique

Walgur comprendio tarde que la espada era Narquesse, la Pluma del Fenix

Y trato en vano de alejarse del Narohtar

Pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano,porque al ser tan pequeño y agil,

el Narohtar se trepo por su cuerpo como una araña

Walgur trato en vano de sacarse de la espalda al joven

y de nada sirvio chocar contra las paredes

El Narohtar usaba a Narquesse al trepar, derritiendo dolorosamente a Walgur

Al llegar a la cabeza, el Narohtar tomo su espada y la atravezo en el centro de la cabeza

mientras gritaba con alegria y el gigante caia lentamente

'Ahora soy yo el que te ha aplastado!'

El gigante empujo lejos al Narohtar de su cabeza con una mano,

pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano,porque unas llamas de Narquesse,

vibrantes y calientes, se habian hundido en su craneo

El gigante se derritio gritando,como sus victimas de antaño

Y de el no quedaron, siquiera brillando,los mas minimos rastros

Solamente una piedra blanca, que usaba en su cabeza,quedo

y esta fue la prueba que el Narohtar a Laurinador llevo

Sigel le entrego un pendiente de suerte y le concedio quedarse con la magica piedra

que habia mantenido vivo al gigante durante todas estas eras

Segun dicen, se denomina Fenix Blanco al ave de Laurinador, siendo el Fenix Blanco significado de santidad y poder.Y la piedra que Kai habia traido no era otra mas que una piedra elfica magica, que concedia la inmortalidad y que el horrible gigante habia robado a uno de sus asesinados.Si bien la cancion es tosca, espero que les haya gustado.

Recibio otro pendiente y la piedra, ademas de tener un lugar en los libros de prosas...eso se llama premio!

10-Eorúl,el gigante de fuego

Kai tuvo que enfrentarse a tres gigantes, conocidos por haber matado mucha gente por diversion, como tres de sus doce pruebas.Eorúl era uno de los gigantes y tambien su pelea esta en prosa, en un estilo parecido al de Walgur.

Segun parecia, este gigante de fuego vivia en un volcan, secuestrando jovenes que pasaban por sus tierras en Narendor,inclusive atacando la capital de las Tierras de Fuego.

El rey Beowulf le pidio ayuda a Sigel luego de que los campeones de otros paises habian perecido bajo aquel gigante.

Kai partio hacia el volcan donde vivia Eorúl, y la cancion poema dice asi

Otra vez el valiente Narohtar,con Narquesse a su lado

y el cuervo Oín en su hombro,volvio a la batalla

Fue al volcan de Eorúl,con su armadura y escudo

El olor de putrefaccion del lugar le dio coraje

y los cadaveres brillaban con el calor del fuego del volcan

En una roca, en medio del foso del volcan ,estaba el gigante

Eorúl era enorme,mas enorme que Walgur,del cual era hermano

y Eorúl tomo al joven y empezo a atacarle

La batalla la estaba ganando el gigante y el Narohtar estaba a punto de morir

cuando una luz potente vino desde la abertura del volcán,cuando todo parecia perdido

e ilumino al Narohtar,con un brillo sagrado y unico

Una voz desde lo alto hablo,potente y sabia

'No haz de caer aun' dijo con fuerza esa voz maravillosa,

'No haz de caer, porque yo estoy aqui!'

Un cantico de ave se oyo y del cielo bajo una hermosa ave

su plumaje era rojo, y su cresta era blanca

sus enormes alas apenas cabian en el lugar de pelea

su pico era dorado y en su cresta habia una estrella de tres puntas,

con una esmeralda en el medio, y dos coletas de pluma le salian de su cola principal

Asi se aparecio el Dranzer,el ave de Laurinador,en defensa del joven

Y Eorúl trato en vano de escapar,ya que el ave le asio y le tiro contra las rocas

el ave cantaba con furia una limpia cancion,y de sus ojos salia el chispazo

del fuego de las fraguas al ser avivado

Eorúl murio,cayendo en la lava y quemandose la roca que le daba vida con el

y la prueba que el joven llevo fue la espada que el gigante usaba,enorme como su espadachin

montado sobre el Dranzer el joven fue y Sigel le concedio otro pendiente

y el Dranzer,antes de irse, le dijo

'Este es mi protejido ahora,las rayas en sus mejillas lo prueban,

mas ninguna bestia podra matarle sin antes tener que pelear contra mi.

Por que es lo que digo y ordeno,como el Fenix Blanco'

Y el ave se fue, chispas salian desde su vuelo, y al Narohtar dos rayas que nacian de sus cachetes,aparecieron

y estas fueron por siempre las marcas que el Dranzer le dejo en el cuerpo

He aqui una explicacion a las rayas en el rostro de Kai.Dranzer, un ave sagrada, le bendijo y dibujo esas rayas en su rostro.

Y respecto al gigante, por los datos que nos da el poema, parecia que usaba armas.Asi que la ultima prueba fue un poco mas dificil,sin duda alguna.

Y asi fue.

11-Egmalion,el gigante de las montañas

Egmalion era el ultimo de los tres gigantes que Kai tuvo que matar.

Segun cuentan, Rhin habia creado razas de gigantes para atacar Laurinador y eran tres.

Los gigantes de hielo y escarcha, fuertes pero que se derretian con el fuego.

Los gigantes del fuego y lava, poderosos y capaces de volar como los Balrogs,otra bestia del ejercito de Rhin.

Y los gigantes de las montañas, hechos de roca y piedras, resistentes tanto al fuego como al hielo.

Y esta pelea esta en prosa tambien,hecha por los laurinos.

Habia en Draugsendor tres razas de gigantes

solo tres, de las cuales tenia cada una un rey

de los gigantes de hielo, el lider era Walgur,de escarcha y frio

de los gigantes de fuego,el rey era Eorúl,de lava e infierno

Y de los gigantes de las montañas,el lider era el poderoso Egmalion,

hecho de rocas y huesos de bestias,maldito hasta la medula de piedra

Egmalion era fuerte y ningun heroe lo habia logrado vencer

su cuerpo y corazon eran duros

y ni siquiera los cantos sabia comprender

brutal y salvaje era,con enormes piedras a modo de piernas

y en sus manos uñas de hueso tenia

y sus dientes de diamante eran

Egmalion, brutal y feroz, mataba a todo humano

que osase a acercarcele,sin siquiera hablar o murmurar

Egmalion podia resistir el frio, el trueno, el fuego y el mar

como una verdadera montaña, tal era su potencial

El Narohtar fue enviado a esta prueba sin solucion

y a una muerte segura,mas no fue asi para sorpresa de todos

los habitantes de Laurinador, al verle volver

Presto fue el joven, a sus diecisiete años,con Narquesse y Oín,la espada en su mano

El escudo brillaba con fuerza,tambien su armadura

Egmalion lo recibio con un rugido,mas esto no asusto al guerrero atrevido

'OSAS A ENTRAR EN MIS CUEVAS Y OSAS ADEMAS A INSULTARME!'

grito enojado y furioso el rocoso gigante' MAS NO VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ,

ES MI JURAMENTO! AUNQUE ASI TENGA QUE CAER YO MUERTO!!'

El gigante salto al encuentro y la batalla empezo

mas el enorme ser olvido de protejer su unica condicion.

La piedra que hacia de corazon estaba protejida por una roca no mas

y el Narohtar de esto se entero

Con un salto diestro, mas luego de haber recibido heridas y golpes, sorprendio hasta al gigante

quedo el joven colgando del pecho rocoso y Narquesse infernalmente ardiendo

El gigante trato en vano de sacarse de encima al joven, y pronto cayo muerto

Pues a pesar de estar herido, el Narohtar habia descubierto el agujero,y Narquesse estaba alli adentro

El fuego del mismo sol quemo el corazon del gigante,y este muerto quedo

Y el joven regreso a Laurinador,con la piedra gris como prueba,

y desde entonces se le llamo Aran,Rey,por su valor y arrojo

y las dos piedras que consiguio fueron a su corona

en las tierras de Narenthorondor,donde por siempre esta esperando

estar de vuelta sobre la cabeza del gran Rey del Fuego

No hay nada que explicar, salvo que realmente me sorprende haber inventado todo esto...pero el trabajo numero 13 se acerca...y sera mucho mas dificil.

12-La bestia de la antigua Minas Heleg

Esta bestia vivia en la torre que era la antigua Minas Heleg, en Helegendor.

Era realmente una bestia formidable, un dragon del hielo.

Kai fue enviado,siendo el dragon causante de varias muertes en Helegendor.

Esta batalla no fue guardada en prosa, porque fue realmente cruel y los Laurinos prefieren recordarla poco.

El dragon rasgo el brazo de Kai, quedando roto el encantamiento de la sangre de dragon en ese brazo, lo cual luego le llevaria a la muerte.

Kai logro matar a la bestia y recibio otro pendiente mas muchos tesoros para Narenthorondor.

13-La batalla contra Haegl

Esta es una batalla bien conocida, y esta escrita en prosa.

¿Donde estan los caballos y los jinetes?,¿Donde suena el cuerno

de Kai Narohtar de Narenthorondor?

Todos han partido a la guerra a Draugsendor,

y nunca mas se les volvera a ver jamas

Los campos les lloran, oh,grandes reyes de Narthorondor y Laurinador,

y junto a el partio Sigel Balder de Asgard y su ejercito de Laurlingas

Todos parten a la guerra, en Draugs Annon

y las doncellas y niños les lloran

'volved pronto,con vuestro escudo o sobre el!'

No han quedado hombres,en Minas Anor o Minas Narenthoron de los Laurinos y Narlingas

y los arboles claman con sollozos

'Volved pronto,con vuestro escudo o sobre el!'

Sigel Balder brillaba como Eälendil,la estrella vespertina

y el Nararan brillaba como el sol de Laurinador

Nimsúl bramaba y los soldados se impacientaban

'Marchad!'gritaban terrorificos'Marchad hacia Draug Annon!'

Los pajaros cantaban tristes,listos para la muerte de Sigel

Junto a ellos iba Raven Craban Hurín,con su arco de plata y hueso

de dragon inmortal,precisa y elfica su punteria

llegaron a Draug Annon, y Rhin esperaba impaciente su llegada

con ejercitos de gigantes de hielo,de fuego y roca

draugs y orcos, humanos de sus alianzas, y con la maldad en contra,

Nimsúl bramo y los caballos se arrojaron,veloces,hacia los cuerpos de Rhin

La batalla fue cruel.

El destello de las espadas y la luz de los gigantes

iluminaban a los muertos, que habia por millares

las gentes de las otras tierras aliadas a los Laurinos mataban

tres gigantes o hasta cinco si es que podian aproximarseles

y pronto Rhin empezo a perder sus huestes

y varios huyeron al ver a Sigel al mando

Pero Haegl,voraz perrazo hijo de Fenhris,aullo y ataco a Sigel

pero el Narohtar se le cruzo y empezaron la mas cruenta batalla

desde la creacion de la muerte y la desgracia

Narquesse saco un ojo a Haegl, pero el lobazo mordio al joven

en el brazo desencantado,poseeyendo su mente,con diablura y maldad

'Mata a Craban Hurín',dijo el lobo con su lengua horrible,

'MATALA!'fue el grito del lobo que salio de las fuaces de la fiera

Mas el joven se nego e hizo el mas hermoso acto de amor

Amando a Raven Hurín con su corazon, el tomo una flecha de Draugsendor

y mientras la ensertaba treinta veces en su pecho,en el corazon,grito

'Te amo, oh Raven! Que Odin y los Ases lo sepan!'

Y el joven se desplomo,muerto, dejando que el viento jugase con sus cabellos

Y Rhin huyo con Haegl atras, aullando los dos de alegria

y las huestes de Sigel se unieron en circulo alrededor del Narohtar

Y empezaron a llorarle,hasta los caballos y domesticadas aves

Oín el cuervo empezo a llorar a graznidos,

y Raven le abrazo con sus brazos de perla

Sigel rogo al cielo ,a Odín su padre, que le ayudase y devolviese a la vida

al valiente Narohtar que le habia salvado la suya

Odín escucho los ruegos, y bajo del cielo en Sleipneir,el corcel

de cuatro patas y atronadores cascos

'Os dare mi ojo izquierdo, a cambio de su vida' dijo Sigel a su padre

y Raven miro a su abuelo,con lagrimas en los ojos

'Yo te concedo los conocimientos de la mas fina medicina,

desde la brujeria y hechizeria hasta la curacion y salvacion

todo con tal de que mi amado vuelva del Walhalla, y pueda vengar su muerte!'

Raven quiso agregar su alma al pago, pero el dios se nego

'Ya es suficiente dos cosas, para que agreges la mejor.Mas lo traere de vuelta aqui,porque

tus conocimientos me resultan interesantes con ardid'

Estos conocimientos satisfacieron al dios Odín,quien subio al walhalla y trajo al Narohtar

Le dio cuatro regalos, solo cuatro, pero imporantes todos ellos

Narsúl, el Viento de Fuego, el mas potente y bravo de los hijos de Sleipneir

fue uno de los cuatro

el caballo poseia crines de oro y cuerpo de bronce, y al enojarse, sus crines y cascos

de fuego se volvian, y ni hasta los dragones Nazgul se atrevian a desafiarlo

Luego recibio la Semilla de la Sabiduria, nacida del Ygdrasil,el arbol del mundo

y dentro de ella estaba, desde lo mas simple a lo mas complejo,todo en este universo

basto y todavia incompleto

Luego recibio el titulo sagrado de Ohtarennar,Guerrero del Fuego,y le concedio el poder

de controlar las llamas como le plazca,sin importar su origen

y por ultimo, le dio la inmortalidad, ya que el alma del Narohtar estaba tanto en el Walhalla

como en la tierra,y nada se podia hacer

'Iras a las tierras mas lejanas' dijo Odín mientras Friga,su esposa, traia a la nave Slidbladnir,

'Mas haz de recordar cumplir la promesa de volver y matar a Haegl y Rhin.De lo contrario,todos

tus obsequios te seran quitados e iras conmigo de vuelta al Walhalla'

El Ohtarennar acepto la promesa y subio sobre Slidbladnir, con Narquesse junto a el

Ni Sigel ni tampoco ninguno de los caballeros que precenciaron la escena supieron a donde fue

el amado Narohtar,de incomparable valor para todos ellos

Y asi fue como el Narohtar se fue,

y los campos y colinas le lloran

y las flores y arboles le llaman

y los pajaros y bestias gritan desconsolados

Oh, Narohtar, guerrero sabio del fuego,

tu quien convertiste las cuevas de draugs en casas

y tu quien peleo con lo que nos mataba,

oh,Narohtar,donde estan los caballos de los Narlingas

y el sonido de tu cuerno?

A donde estan los caballos y los jinetes? Donde esta el cuerno de oro?

Sigel Balder ha vuelto, pero tu no,y por eso tus Narlingas lloran,Nararan

¿Cuantos inviernos has visto,que no has revelado aun la cifra?,

¿Donde esta vuestro corcel Narsúl, y Narquesse,que ya no brilla mas en

Narenthorondor?,¿Donde esta el cuerno que sonaba a la mañana?

Pero desde la lejania se escucha tu grito de guerra

Y el sonido de vuestro cuerno recamado en perlas:

¡De pie ahora,de pie, Caballeros del Fenix!

Desgracias os acechan,hay sombras en las Montañas del Lobo

¡Preparad los caballos,que resuenen los cuernos!

¡Que Narquesse brille y mate este dia!

¡De pie grandes Narlingas,de cabelleras negras y plateadas!

¡De pie os manda su rey!

Yo el Nararan os llamo al combate!

Que suenen los cuernos y que los caballos braman!

Tomad vuestras armas y luchad!

Luchad, Narlingas, Luchad en el nombre de Narenthorondor!

Tomad vuestras espadas y corceles, y haced sonar vuestros cuernos,

Por que su amado Nararan ha vuelto!

A la batalla, Narlingas de Narenthorondor!

Que el Narohtar volvera pronto,con las bestias que finalmente mataran

a Rhin y su lobo maldito, Haegl, para libraos por siempre de su Mal!

Kai era tu nombre, pero te recordamos como el Narohtar,

porque con tu fuego trajiste bienestar a las tierras de Laurinastar

Tu brillante armadura y yelmo te cubrieron el rostro y cuerpo

y no habia espada mas poderosa que Narquesse, la pluma del fenix

Y Narsúl era tu caballo, aquel que Odín te obsequio

Y Oín el cuervo era tu amigo, casi hermano, en tu hombro siempre estaba

En un costado estaba la funda de Narquesse, y en el otro tu cuerno magico

aquel que sono antes de la batalla, e hizo que hasta Haegl temiera tu mano

Desde que el rey partio,ya no se suena el cuerno magico,

Y los Narlingas llaman a su rey en vano,

dicen que se fue a la mar, en Slidbladnir,la nave de Odín

y que se fue lejos, para volver alguna vez

Pero desde la lejania se escucha su grito de guerra

Junto al bramido de Narsúl y los gritos de Oín,

y se ve el destello de Narquesse alla en la lejania,

Y el sonido de su magico cuerno recamado en perlas llega desde lejos:

¡De pie ahora,de pie, Caballeros del Fenix!

Desgracias os acechan,hay sombras en las Montañas del Lobo

¡Preparad los caballos,que resuenen los cuernos!

¡Que Narquesse brille y mate este dia!

¡De pie grandes Narlingas,de cabelleras negras y plateadas!

¡De pie os manda su rey!

Yo el Nararan os llamo al combate!

Que suenen los cuernos y que los caballos braman!

Tomad vuestras armas y luchad!

Luchad, Narlingas, Luchad en el nombre de Narenthorondor!

Tomad vuestras espadas y corceles, y haced sonar vuestros cuernos,

Por que su amado Nararan ha vuelto!

A la batalla, Narlingas de Narenthorondor!

Que el Narohtar volvera pronto,con las bestias que finalmente mataran

a Rhin y su lobo maldito, Haegl, para libraos por siempre de su Mal!

Es sin duda un poema largo, pero hermoso.Este poema aparece en el libro que Ray lee en la version en ingles, pero no logra leerlo.Los chicos lo conocen en la version de la lengua Narenya y traducida por Kai.

Lease que es el primer poema sobre el Narohtar que menciona el nombre de Kai como tal.

Fin de capitulo

Amigo, estoy mejorando...VA A SER UN NUEVO SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS, SI SEÑOR!!!

Bueno, a partir de aqui empieza la verdadera y larga historia.

Buena suerte a todos, y espero que les guste mi historia.

Proximo capitulo: Voces del Pasado

Kai se ha vuelto oscuro, y posee varios secretos en su interior que sus amigos quieren conocer.Pero descubren esos secretos de una mala la Locura de Luna Llena.

LEAN Y CRITIQUEN, R Y R!!!


End file.
